


Young Love

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter And Frances, Pre-series. </p><p>Romantic fluffy smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Love

Even after learning that Peter had been having an affair, had had a child with his other woman, Frances still looked back at their early romance with a slight smile. Once she had been loved, really loved, the only woman in his life. 

He had taken her to bed, on their wedding night, stripped them both, always eager, always willing and never shy, taking possession of her in a way that was almost tender, he had kissed her neck and shoulder even as he moved within her, stifling her cry of pain with a soft, loving kiss, and continuing to kiss her as he moved, drawing them both ever closer to release.


End file.
